<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Will Set You Free by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500563">The Truth Will Set You Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam Prompts [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Jealous Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo realizes he has feelings for Liam, but before he can tell him he sees Liam with a girl from his class and assumes they're dating, and that Liam could never be interested in him. He makes a decision to help himself find some peace, but first, he needs to tell Liam how he feels. Liam's response surprises him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam Prompts [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth Will Set You Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts">manonisamelon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Manon.</p>
<p>Also, for the Misunderstandings space of Bad Things Happen Bingo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo’s not sure when it happened. When he’s amused indifference shifted into something like respect before shifting once more into what he can only describe as fondness. It’s shifted again since then, but the exact timing of it Theo couldn’t tell you. All he knows is the moment he realized what he was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A normal morning in mid-March, standing in the Geyer’s kitchen, watching as Liam tried and mostly failed at making pancakes. He’d stood there with pancake batter all over himself, looking sleep-rumpled and adorable and the thought just struck Theo so suddenly.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I’m in love with him.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo, for his part, had been able to behave mostly normal after that. He’d thrown a light-hearted insult at Liam before helping him clean up the mess and then took over making the pancakes. Liam had smiled one of Theo’s favorite soft smiles and Theo’s heart had flipped at the sight. Now that the thought of being in love with Liam was there, it was hard to ignore. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>But oh he had tried.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Because the last thing he wanted was to screw things up. It wasn’t as if he could just tell Liam. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The thought has plagued Theo for weeks. He’s gone over it in his head so many times, debating what he should do. Part of him says he should just tell Liam and get it over with. Another tells him that if he does he could risk ruining their carefully built friendship if Liam doesn’t feel the same way.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo’s still debating it a month after his realization. He can tell Liam knows something is up. He keeps giving Theo weird looks but he never outright questions him about it. At least not in a way that makes Theo feel like he has to tell him. It’s always too easy to brush off his question of whether Theo is okay with a shrug and a comment about being tired. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s not a lie. He is tired. Mostly due to the fact that he can’t sleep much at night anymore, too wrapped up in his thoughts. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s four weeks, five days after his realization that Theo realizes he has to do something about this. If he doesn’t it’s going to drive him crazy. He needs sleep. It’s with that thought in mind that he drives to school, prepared to finally tell Liam how he feels. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Except then he steps into the library, where he knew Liam was supposed to be studying, and sees Liam sitting pressed close to some girl. Their heads are bowed together as they whisper about something. Something that has the girl laughing and plastering herself over Liam and looking at him like… </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Well Theo knows that look. He might be able to see it on his own face, but he knows the feeling that comes with it well enough. And Liam, Liam is smiling down at her wide and bright, and she’s leaning up and kissing his cheek, and Theo feels something in him break. He turns and runs out of the library and back down the hall. He ignores Mason and Corey calling for him as he pushes his way through the crowded hallway and out the doors. He doesn’t stop running until he reaches his truck, and that’s only so he can open the door and throw himself inside. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He starts it and backs quickly out of the space. He catches sight of Liam standing on the steps outside the school, and his hands clench on the wheel.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Theo,” he hears Liam call after him. “Where are you going?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo doesn’t say anything. He can’t. If he does, he knows his voice will break and that will give him away. He just needs time. He needs to clear his head and adjust to this new reality. A reality where Liam is clearly straight and can never be interested in him. Which is fine. He’ll be fine. Just not now.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He still shoots Liam a text when he gets home telling him he’s not feeling well. He knows it’s a poor excuse. It’s not as if he can get sick, but Liam doesn’t question it. He just tells him to feel better. He doesn’t ask if he should come home, like he normally would. And that breaks Theo even more. Because why would he come home and check on Theo when he has his new girlfriend? </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They don’t talk about it over the next few days. Theo isn’t sure if that makes it better or worse. It’s not as if Theo wants to hear about Liam’s new girlfriend. He just thought that they were close enough now that Liam would talk to him about things. Apparently not. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Still, Theo has to see them at school, laughing and talking together. Mason and Corey give him worried looks, especially after Theo dents his locker one afternoon from gripping it too hard. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Theo you know...?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Don’t,” Theo says, cutting Mason off before he can try and offer any form of reassurance. He doesn’t need it. “Just don’t.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I just think you should talk to Liam,” Mason says softly. “That’s all.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo shakes his head. Talking to Liam isn’t going to solve anything. Or so he keeps telling himself.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>But the longer it goes. The more he has to see Liam happy with someone else, the harder it gets for him. Theo can’t remember the last time he slept more than a few hours. It’s driving him crazy. He knows he can’t go on like this though. It isn’t healthy.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His solution comes in the form of a text from Scott. All he’s doing is checking in and seeing how things are going. It’s normal. But it gives Theo an idea. Scott had said when he left for college that they were all welcome to make the drive to come see him any time they wanted. And well, maybe some time away could do him some good. He’ll go away and get over his feelings for Liam and it will all be fine again. Except he knows that might not be true. How can he truly find peace when he’s away with this still hanging over his head? </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Which means there’s only one thing he can do.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>With that thought, he packs a bag and then heads downstairs. Liam’s sitting on the couch alone. Some movie is playing but he doesn’t seem to be watching it. His head snaps up when Theo stops next to the couch. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Theo!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hey,” Theo says. He sits his bag down next to his feet and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Can we talk?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sure,” Liam says. His eyes drift to the bag and he frowns. “Are you going somewhere?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I thought I’d go visit Scott for a few days,” Liam says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Liam’s eyes light up and he shoots to his feet, “Oh really? Can I come? I’ve been wanting to…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“No,” Theo says, cutting him off. “No. I… I need to go alone.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Liam frowns, “Have I done something?” When Theo doesn’t say anything, he sighs. “I have, haven’t I? I knew it. You’ve been avoiding me a lot lately and acting strange and I just…. Look, can you just tell me what I did so I can fix it?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“There’s nothing you can do, Liam,” Theo says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What?” Liam says, stepping closer. “There has to be something.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo shakes his head and averts his gaze, “There isn’t. You can’t change how you feel and that’s okay.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo takes a deep breath and readies himself. Here goes nothing. “I’m in love with you. And I know you’re dating someone, and you don’t feel the same way, and this could ruin everything, but I just need you to know so it’s out there and I can go and…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What the fuck?” Liam says suddenly. Theo doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Liam is striding forward and taking Theo’s face in his hands. “You are the biggest idiot.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo sighs, “I know. I’m sorry.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“No, you…” Liam laughs. “Do you really not see how in love with you I am?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo blinks, “What?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I love you too, you big idiot,” Liam says. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“But that girl in your class…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Is a friend,” Liam says. “We’ve been working on a project together.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“She kissed you,” Theo says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“And I told her I wasn’t interested,” Liam says. “It’s been hard getting my point across, but I think it finally got through to her when I told her I was in love with my best friend and no one would ever come close to him.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re in love with Mason too?” Theo asks.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Liam shoves him lightly, “No. I’m being serious here, Theo.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sorry, I just… I’ve spent so long thinking you couldn’t feel the same way, so this is a little overwhelming.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Liam smiles, “Yeah I get it. But a good overwhelming, yeah?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo nods, “Definitely.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Would it be too overwhelming if I kissed you right now?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m pretty sure my brain might short circuit,” Theo admits. “But it’d be worth it.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Liam smiles, “Don’t worry. I’ll be here to catch if you fall too hard.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“That was cheesy as…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Theo doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Liam cuts him off with a kiss, and Theo doesn’t mind at all. Admittedly, his brain does short circuit a bit when he feels Liam’s lips gliding softly against his, but it’s definitely worth it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Stay,” Liam whispers against his lips. “Stay here with me. We can go visit Scott over break, but right now I just want you to stay.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m not going anywhere,” Theo tells him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Liam smiles and pulls him over to the couch. He lays down and pulls Theo down with him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing in close. He nuzzles into Theo’s neck and Theo sighs. It’s hard to believe he could have this, after so many weeks of doubting he could. But here they are. Liam loves him. He wants him here. Theo can’t think of anyplace he’d rather be than here in the safety of Liam’s arms.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/>You can find me <a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>